Une révélation, une sorcière et une grotte
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Arthur découvre le secret de Merlin... La réaction du roi n'est pas tout à fait celle que le sorcier avait envisagée... C'est un Oneshot...et un slash...


Titre : Une révélation, une sorcière et une grotte

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de le BBC et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire. Ivanna et Maric sont à moi, par contre.

Blabla : J'ai vu que la saison 4 commençait le 8 octobre... Puis, j'ai vu qu'elle pouvait possiblement commencer le 1er. Et enfin, j'ai eu la confirmation que c'était le 1er. C'est donc un bon timing avant qu'elle ne soit obsolète. Et puis, comme grand nombre de fans, j'ai vu les trailers... Et je n'en peux plus d'attendre. J'ai besoin de voir Merlin, maintenant...

C'est un oneshot.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Merlin et Arthur couraient dans les bois. Encore. Ils étaient allé chasser, parce que le prince en avait eu envie, et ils se retrouvaient à être pourchassé par des bandits qu'ils leur voulaient tout, sauf du bien. Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas partis seuls, mais sur une lubie d'Arthur, ils s'étaient séparés des chevaliers et à deux, ils n'arriveraient pas à bout de dix hommes armés. Alors, ils couraient. Sans regarder où ils mettaient leurs pieds. Arthur glissa soudainement sur les feuilles mortes et tomba quelques mètres plus bas. Regardant derrière lui au moment de l'incident, Merlin subit le même sort. Leurs poursuivants s'arrêtèrent juste à temps et descendirent beaucoup plus prudemment.<p>

Merlin se releva directement en se frottant la tête. Il observa les bandits, puis Arthur. Voyant que ce dernier ne se relevait pas et surtout ne le regardait pas, il en profita. Il tendit la main et lança un sort sur ces poursuivants. Ils retrouvèrent tous une centaine de mètres plus loin, et certains s'assommèrent même sur des arbres.

- Merlin !

Le sorcier se retourna et découvrit Perceval, Gwaine et Lancelot arriver vers eux en courant. A la tête de Lancelot, Merlin n'eut aucune peine à deviner que les deux autres l'avaient vu faire. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers Arthur et découvrit que ce dernier le regardait également. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée des chevaliers. Mais, il n'avait pas fait cent mètres que Léon, caché derrière un arbre, l'assomma. Lui aussi l'avait vu. Il attendit l'arrivé des quatre autres chevaliers en pointant son épée sur un Merlin plus qu'inconscient.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous savait ? Je veux la vérité.

- Arthur, on vous l'aurait dit, si on l'avait su. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on l'aurait laissé s'asseoir à côté de vous ? Dit Gwaine.

- Je ne sais pas. Il aurait pu vous menacer.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Merlin, tenta Lancelot.

- Tu le défends ?

- Non, je ne le défends pas. Je dis simplement que s'il avait voulu faire le moindre mal à quelqu'un, il aurait pu le faire depuis bien longtemps. Surtout contre vous et contre le roi.

- Il n'a pas tort, approuva Gwaine.

- Il vient juste de vous sauvez des bandits, lui fit remarquer Perceval.

- Silence. Ligotez-le et bâillonnez-le. Nous rentrons à Camelot.

- Et votre père ? Demanda Léon.

- Quoi, mon père ?

- Est-ce que vous allez le mettre au courant ?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, sir Léon. Allez cherchez Elyan et rejoignez nous dans la salle du trône.

- Elyan n'est pas venu avec nous, lui rappela Lancelot. il n'a rien vu.

- Je sais. Mais il fait partit de mes chevaliers. Je veux qu'il soit là quand je parlerais au roi. Gwaine, tu le mettras aux cachots, Lancelot, tu iras chercher Gaius. On y va.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Arthur alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Perceval l'attendit devant la porte. Léon alla directement chez Elyan et Lancelot l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant le médecin de la cour. Il frappa doucement et attendit la réponse du vieil homme pour entrer.

- Lancelot, que me vaut votre visite ? Vous avez été blessé ?

- Gaius, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Merlin ?

- Arthur l'a vu ! Tous les chevaliers l'ont vu. Il a simplement mis en déroute une bande de voleurs, mais Arthur l'a fait arrêter. Il va le dire au roi dans peu de temps.

- Par tous les saints ! Où est-il ?

- Gwaine l'a emmené dans les cachots. Arthur veut que vous veniez au conseil. Mais je pense qu'on a le temps de passer le voir avant.

- On y va.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les cachots. Gwaine y était déjà arrivé mais il attendit que le sorcier se réveille. Léon n'y avait été de main morte, et il avait une vilaine plaie sur la tête qui menaçait de saigner à tout moment.

- Gwaine !

- Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Pourquoi ? Tu sais que je n'aurais dit à Arthur !

- Je sais, et ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, mais j'ai appris à me méfier des gens. Et puis, je pensais que tu le savais. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Pourquoi croyais-tu que je le savais ?

- Quand nous avons aidé Arthur dans sa quête. Le gardien du pont n'a pas essayé de le cacher. Et je pensais que tu l'avais entendu.

- Non, je ne l'avais pas entendu. Mais ça explique pourquoi ça ne t'a pas fait grand-chose de voir mon épée changer en fleur.

- Ça ne t'a pas fait grand-chose, non plus. Oh, ma tête.

- Léon n'a pas fait semblant.

- Il n'a rien contre la magie, mais il suit les ordres qu'on lui donne, dit Gaius en arrivant.

- Gaius. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lancelot m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Et Arthur va quand même le dénoncer au roi. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, Gwaine.

- Uther l'a baigné dans la haine de la magie. Je ne m'attendais pas beaucoup à autre chose.

- Tu vas rester sans rien faire, s'étonna Lancelot.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais il faut que je réfléchisse. Morgana est toujours à roder. Malgré toute l'aversion que j'ai pour Uther et la déception que m'inspire Arthur pour le moment, je ne peux pas quitter Camelot comme ça.

- Tu as toujours l'intention de le protéger. Tu es soit stupide, soit amoureux. En tout cas, Arthur ne mérite pas ta clémence, dit Gwaine.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il la méritait ou pas. En tout cas, Camelot ne mérite pas ma colère. Vous feriez bien d'y aller. Uther ne va pas apprécier de vous voir comploter avec un sorcier.

- Je me fous de ce qu'il peut penser.

- Alors, essayons de faire entendre raison à Arthur, dit Gaius. Je reviendrais te voir après. Tu as besoin d'être soigner.

- Ça va aller, Gaius.

- Non, il a raison. Merlin, je t'ai vu tomber et Léon t'a frapper. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. On le couvrira. N'est-ce pas, Gwaine ?

- Evidemment. Tu t'occupes trop des autres. Il serait temps que tu t'occupes de toi.

- J'y penserais. Maintenant, allez-y avant qu'on vous voit discuter avec moi !

Ils partirent tous les trois à contre-cœur. Ils séparèrent en cours de chemin, pour ne pas arriver en même dans la salle. Lancelot et Gaius furent ainsi les derniers à arriver. Ils furent un peu rassuré de voir peu de monde dans la pièce. Seulement les chevaliers d'Arthur et quelques-uns du roi. Guenièvre était là également.

- Qu'as-tu donc de si important à me dire, Arthur ?

- J'ai appris une nouvelle très perturbante aujourd'hui, et je me devais de vous en faire part, mais j'espère que le comportement de Morgana n'influera pas sur vôtre jugement.

- Parle !

- Merlin est un sorcier !

- Comment ? Et tu n'as rien vu ? Incapable !

- Père ! Je me dois de vous rappeler que Morgana est une sorcière et qu'elle était auprès de nous depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Comment vouliez vous que je devine ce qu'il était ?

- C'était ton valet. Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu nous faire ?

- Il ne nous a rien fait ! Et il a souvent eu l'occasion de nous faire du mal, à moi autant qu'à vous.

- Morgana avait également beaucoup d'occasions de nous faire du mal. Elle ne l'a pas fait, attendant le moment propice. Il sera exécuté demain, dès l'aube.

- Mais, père...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Arthur. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

- Morgana veut votre mort à tous les deux. Peut-être saurait-il possible...

- Silence, Gaius ! Je suis certain que tu n'ignorais rien de la nature de ton protégé. Ton savoir et tes conseils sont les seules choses qui me retiennent de te faire subir le même châtiment. Mes chevaliers vont s'occuper du bucher. Je n'ai pas confiance dans tes hommes, Arthur. Et si j'apprends que le sorcier s'est échappé, je vous punirais tous. Et tu n'échapperas pas au bucher, Gaius, car tu seras mon premier suspect.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit non, Arthur. Maintenant, sortez tous. Immédiatement.

Ils sortirent tous, plus au moins en colère. Les soldats d'Uther ne perdirent pas de temps et s'attelèrent à la tache qui venait de leur confié. Lancelot et Gwaine insultèrent copieusement le roi et Gwen prit la main du prince.

- Arthur ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça.

- Toi aussi, tu le défends ?

- Je suis aussi choquée que vous mais s'il avait voulu vous faire le moindre mal, il ne vous aurait pas sauvé de cette sorcière, la première fois que vous l'avez rencontré. Il ne vous aurait pas convaincu de prendre les armes contre Morgana. Il ne vous aurait pas empêché de tuer votre père alors même qu'il savait que cela lui sauverait probablement la vie.

- Guenièvre a raison. Merlin a toujours été le plus fervent de vos serviteurs, dit Gwaine. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Vous avez entendu mon père. S'il s'enfuit avant d'être sur le bucher, nous devrons tous en subir les conséquences.

- Mais...

- Guenièvre, Arthur a raison. Il ne laissera pas Gaius mourir à sa place et il n'acceptera jamais que l'on souffre pour le protéger.

- S'il veut se libérer, il devra le faire seul. Quand il sera en train de brûler.

- Vous devriez aller le voir, sir.

- Pourquoi faire, Gaius ? Je ne vais pas aller m'excusez. Il aurait dût m'en parler. Et je vais tenter de convaincre mon père de revoir sa décision.

- Il ne vous écoutera pas.

- Je sais, Elyan. Mais je vais quand même essayer. Je sais ce que vous voulez faire, mais ne tentez pas d'aller aux cachots. Ces soldats sont loyaux envers le roi. Ils iront le voir dès qu'ils verront l'un d'entre vous dans les parages. La moindre chose suspecte leur mettra la puce à l'oreille. Je suis désolé.

Arthur les quitta et ils finirent pas se séparer. Lancelot et Gwaine tentèrent quand même de voir s'ils pouvaient passer les hommes du roi, mais ils durent admettre que le prince avait raison. Uther avait posté des soldats à tous les coins du cachot et le moindre petit bruit faisait l'objet d'un rapport. Gaius se désola de la nouvelle, mais ne baissa pas les bras pour autant. Il fit part des dernières informations à Merlin en lui écrivant et en faisant semblant de tomber devant les barreaux qui donnait dans la cour, comme l'avait fait Gwen pour Léon quelques temps plus tôt. Il lui indiquait surtout qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul et qu'Arthur n'était pas si rétif à écouter ces explications.

Tous les chevaliers d'Arthur, Gaius, Guenièvre et Arthur lui-même restèrent une partie de la nuit à regarder le bucher se monter. Les lueurs de l'aube étaient à peine présente qu'une foule de badauds se pressaient déjà dans la cour pour voir qui était le condamné. Ils n'aimaient pas spécialement les exécutions mais ils venaient toujours voir. Et c'était également la première réapparition du roi depuis les évènements avec Morgana.

Le soleil était juste levé pris quand les chevaliers du roi emmenèrent Merlin. La foule se tut complètement, comme il l'avait fait quand le roi avait injustement condamné Gaius. Le peuple était simplement abasourdi de le voir là, car beaucoup de gens l'appréciait énormément.

La première chose que ces amis remarquèrent fut qu'il avait une sale tête. Certes, sa blessure ne saignait toujours pas, mais il ne fallait pas être médecin pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon signe. Arthur regarda Gaius et d'un signe de tête, le médecin lui fit comprendre que oui, deux chocs à la tête à moins de deux minutes d'intervalles nécessitaient des soins et que non, ce n'est pas parce qu'on était un sorcier qu'on pouvait se soigner seul. Gwaine resserra sa prise autour de son épée, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire. Uther fit son petit discours, mais son fils et ses soldats ne l'écoutèrent pas. Et aux murmures qui parcourait la foule, le peuple de Camelot ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux.

Un soldat mit le feu au bucher et celui-ci commençait à s'embraser rapidement quand Merlin se retourna soudainement vers le balcon où se trouvait le roi.

- Je vous maudis, Uther. Vous vivrez un enfer. Je vous déteste, les Pendragon !

Les yeux du sorcier s'illuminèrent subitement et le feu s'épanouit d'un seul coup. Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre Merlin crier au roi qu'il le détestait qu'il disparu dans une grande fumée blanche. Sous le regard furieux du roi, le public applaudit et Gwaine et Lancelot ne cachèrent pas leur joie. Cependant, le mine grave de Gaius les ramena sur terre.

- Il faut le retrouver. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, il n'a jamais ça auparavant. Et il est blessé. Il faut le retrouver avant qu'Uther ne lance des soldats à sa recherche, ou qu'il tombe entre mauvaises mains.

- Gwen, Lancelot et moi, on va chercher dans le château. Vous autres, cherchez dans le village et dans les bois. Gaius, restez chez vous. On aura sûrement besoin de vôtre aide.

- D'accord.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, mais Arthur se retrouva bientôt accaparer par son père.

- Tu l'as vu. On ne peut pas faire confiance au sorcier. Je veux que tu le retrouves et que tu le tues sur place.

- Père, le peuple...

- Je me fous de ce que pense le peuple. C'est un sorcier, il doit mourir. Si tu n'as pas quitté le château dans une heure, je m'en occupe moi-même.

Arthur marmonna contre son père et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il croisa Lancelot et lui demanda de venir avec lui pour le mettre au courant de la situation. Mais il voulait le faire dans un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il ne connaissait que sa chambre.

Mais à peine fut-il rentré qu'il oublia momentanément le roi et Lancelot.

- Merlin !

Le sorcier gisait par terre, à côté de la table. Et une mare de sang commençait doucement à se former autour de sa tête. Il se précipita vers lui et le releva avant qu'il ne se noie. Lancelot accourut à ces côtés.

- Va vite prévenir Gaius. Et dit à Léon de m'attendre à la porte. Le roi veut que je parte à sa recherche et je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre. Si je ne suis pas partit dans une heure, il partira lui-même à sa recherche.

- Il ne peut pas rester dans votre chambre.

- Et il ne peut pas aller chez Gaius, je sais. Pour le moment, va le cherchez, et récupère les autres en même temps. Vous conviendrez sans moi de ce qu'il faudra faire.

Lancelot partit en courant et Arthur serra un peu plus Merlin contre lui. Il attrapa la nappe au-dessus de lui et la mit sur sa blessure en attendant Gaius. Ce dernier arriva en même temps que Guenièvre et Gwaine. Lancelot était toujours à la recherche d'Elyan et Perceval.

- Gaius !

- Lancelot nous a prévenu. Allez-y avant qu'Uther ne décide de venir nous voir.

- Je ne veux pas le laisser.

- Arthur, on va s'occuper de lui. Allez-y. De toute façon, vous reviendrez par les cachots d'ici une heure et demi.

- Je...bon d'accord. Gaius...

- Je sais. Allez-y, sir.

Arthur se prépara rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Merlin avait atterri sur les genoux de Gwaine pendant que Gaius l'auscultait et que Guenièvre nettoyait le sol.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir le soigner ici. Gwen, tu es la seule qu'Uther n'aie jamais impliqué. Et je crois qu'il n'a plus suffisamment toute sa tête pour croire que Merlin était de mèche avec Morgana, et de ce fait, que tu aies été leur complice. En tout cas, il faut l'espérer. Mais je comprendrais que...

- Gaius, ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. Bien sûr qu'il peut venir chez moi. Aller chercher ce qu'il vous faut. Nous allons l'emmener chez moi.

- Faîtes très attention. Autant aux gardes qu'à lui.

- Il est si mal en point ? Demanda Gwaine.

- Je le crains. Nous devons agir vite.

Prudemment, mais rapidement, le chevalier se releva avec le sorcier dans les bras. Gwen lui dit d'avancer sans elle, le temps qu'elle finisse de nettoyer. Gaius alla directement chez lui.

Le chevalier rencontra les trois autres en cours de route, et ils allèrent ensemble chez Guenièvre. Même si ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, Lancelot se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était jamais aller chez la jeune femme. Cette dernière était arriver avant eux. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de passer par des endroits cachés et le roi ne semblait pas se méfier d'elle. Gaius arriva également en même temps qu'eux. Gwaine posa doucement le sorcier sur le lit et recula pour laisser la place au médecin. Ce dernier vira tout le monde de son chevet. Gwen lui donna encore un peu plus d'intimité en tirant un rideau et en cachant le lit.

- Je vais aller chercher Arthur. Il doit attendre aux cachots avec Léon.

- Je peux y aller, si tu veux, proposa Elyan.

- Je préfère y aller. Il me l'a dit à moi, je suppose que c'est moi qu'il attendra. Il ne faut pas prendre de risque. Je compte sur vous trois pour veiller sur eux.

- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Va donc chercher ce stupide prince qui va bientôt nous servir de roi.

Lancelot ne fut pas partit très longtemps. Par contre, l'attente qui suivit leur parut très longue. Guenièvre et Perceval s'étaient assis sur une chaise, Elyan était assis en tailleur sur les table, Léon et Lancelot adossé à un mur et Arthur et Gwaine faisaient les cents pas. Finalement, au bout de ce qu'il leur parut une éternité, Gaius ouvrit le rideau. Merlin avait un énorme bandeau blanc sur la tête.

- Alors ?

- Je l'ai soigné !

- Mais ?

- Des blessures comme ça doivent être traité rapidement. Je ne sais pas comment, ni même quand, il se réveillera.

- On a un problème, alors, dit Elyan.

- Oui, et un gros. Merlin est le seul sorcier que je connaisse à Camelot. Et c'est le seul qui est capable de faire face à Morgana.

- Gaius, vous parlez sans sentiments.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Arthur. Je me fous de savoir s'il peut ou non vaincre Morgana. Je veux juste qu'il revienne parmi nous, et en bonne santé. J'ai simplement peur pour lui, et je cherche les arguments pour vous convaincre.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me convaincre. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que mon père. Je...

- NON !

Merlin se leva soudainement du lit, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il semblait effrayé et ses yeux brillaient. Arthur retint un mouvement de recul et Gaius se précipita vers lui. Les autres ne savaient pas quelle conduite ils devaient tenir.

- Merlin, tu es blessé, rallonges-toi !

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux. Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Gaius, Morgana est à Camelot.

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Arthur, que...mais où est-ce que je suis ?

- Nous sommes chez Gwen ! Tu étais sur le bucher, tu te souviens ? Demanda Lancelot.

- Oh oui, je m'en souviens. Je ne me rappelle pas être arrivé ici.

- C'est normal, tu es arrivé dans ma chambre !

- Votre chambre ? Je... pensais arriver chez Gaius.

-Ne recommence pas ça tant que tu ne le maîtriseras pas. Tu pourrais arriver dans la chambre du roi. Maintenant, rallonges-toi.

- Non, Morgana est là. Elle va s'attaquer à Camelot.

- Mais quand ?

Des cris dehors lui donnèrent la réponse. Hormis Arthur, tous les chevaliers sortirent, l'épée à la main et vinrent en aide aux villageois. Contrairement à la dernière fois, les hommes qui attaquaient Camelot étaient mortels, mais ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux et chaque coup porté faisait apparaitre cinq ennemis de plus.

- Je dois y aller.

- Tu n'es pas en état.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si on ne fait rien maintenant, Morgana et Morgause reprendront le contrôle de Camelot, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais y changer quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ?

- Son pouvoir est grand.

- Plus grand que le tien ? Demanda Arthur.

- Sir, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous n'avez rien vu. Mais j'ai peur que oui.

- Donc, si tu y vas, tu vas te faire tuer. Ça veut dire que tu restes ici.

- Arthur, s'écria Léon. La sorcière va au château. Elle va s'attaquer au roi.

- Arthur, non !

Le prince ne l'écouta pas et sortit en courant rejoindre ces chevaliers et aller dans la cour. Merlin tenta de sortir, mais Gaius et Gwen l'en empêchèrent. Une attaque proche de la maison lui créa une diversion et il en profita pour leur fausser compagnie. Avec quelques difficultés, il arriva dans la cour du château. Uther était au balcon en train de regarder avec horreur ce qu'il se déroulait sous ces yeux. Elyan, Léon et Lancelot étaient terre, Perceval et Gwaine mal en point. Arthur se trouvait face à Morgana. Il ne chercha pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, ces oreilles sifflant depuis qu'il s'était mis à courir. Et un mal de tête effroyable l'avait également pris. Mais quand il vit ces yeux briller, il ne chercha pas à réfléchir. Il courut devant le prince en incantant en même temps qu'elle. Une formidable explosion eut lieu et de la fumée noire envahit la cour. Gwen et Gaius arrivèrent alors que la fumée commençait à se dissiper. Gwaine leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils attendirent avec anxiété. Ils ne purent distinguer qu'une seule forme dans la fumée. Celle de Morgana.

- Merlin. Brûle en enfer. Je te tuerais pour ce que tu viens de faire.

Elle leva les mains au ciel et dit une formule que même Gaius ne comprit pas. La seconde d'après, elle avait disparu. Les soldats qui envahissait la ville disparurent alors en même temps qu'elle. Le médecin, le chevalier et la jeune femme reportèrent leurs attentions sur la cour, où toute la fumée avait disparu. Mais il n'y avait aucunes traces de Merlin ou d'Arthur. Ils avaient simplement disparu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur se leva péniblement. Il avait à peine vu Merlin se mettre devant lui qu'un bruit sourd avait explosé à côté de lui et l'avait projeté au loin. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit immédiatement qu'il n'était plus dans la cour. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais ce n'était sûrement pas dans une chambre du château. A vrai dire, l'eau qui tanguait doucement à ces pieds et la noirceur des lieux le mettaient sur la bonne voie. Il faisait cependant assez lumineux pour voir toutes les parois de la grotte, car il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une grotte. Et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit Merlin, le nez dans l'eau, et totalement inconscient.

- Pas encore !

Il se précipita sur lui et lui releva la tête. Comme il l'avait crains, sa tête s'était remise à saigner. Il regarda autour de lui et ne trouva qu'un petit morceau de roche épargné par l'eau. Il emmena le sorcier dessus, tenta de la soigner comme il put, et fit le tour de la grotte. Il en vint vite à la conclusion qu'ils étaient au bord de la mer, et que la marée finissait juste de descendre. Il découvrit également une ouverture au-dessus d'eux. Mais elle était beaucoup trop haute pour lui. Surtout que les parois étaient lisses. Alors avec un homme blessé, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à sortir de là.

- Arthur ?

- Merlin ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai mal à la tête.

- Je crois que c'est normal. Tu peux me dire où tu nous a envoyer ?

- Pardon ? Mais...où sommes nous ?

- Eh bien, c'est toi le magicien, ici.

- Mais je n'ai pas fait ça. J'ai simplement repoussé la magie de Morgana.

- Il faut croire qu'il y a des effets secondaires alors.

- Je peux essayer de nous faire sortir.

- Merlin, non. Tu n'es pas en état. Merlin !

Le sorcier avait essayer de se lever, mais il était retomber lourdement dans l'eau. Arthur le rejoignit rapidement et le releva. Il fut alors surpris de l'entendre pleurer.

- Merlin ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à faire de magie. Je ne tiens même pas debout.

- Vu la tête que tu as, je dirais que c'est tout à fait dois te reposer.

- Non, il ne faut pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai l'impression que si je dors, je ne me réveillerais pas.

- Merlin ?

Arthur regarda le sorcier s'enfermer dans un mutisme étrange. Il resta près de lui et un long silence s'installa entre eux. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler et ils n'avaient d'autres à faire.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures que le prince se décida enfin à bouger.

- Merlin, l'eau monte.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux rien faire, je n'y arrive pas.

- On va mourir noyer, alors.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

- Merlin ! Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait. Il y a encore de l'espoir. Les autres nous cherche sûrement. Ils finiront par nous trouver.

- Ils ne trouveront que nos corps flottant entre deux eaux.

- Merlin, je t'interdis de parler comme ça.

Arthur se mit devant le sorcier et le vit de nouveau en train de pleurer. Et il grelottait de tous ces membres.

- Merlin ?

- Je suis tellement désolé, sir. J'aurais dût vous en parler plus tôt. Rien de ceci ne serait arrivé et vous ne seriez pas en train de mourir au fond d'une grotte.

- Merlin, tais-toi, je t'en pris. Je te signale que je ne suis pas tout seul dans cette grotte. Tu y aussi, et tu es autant en danger que moi.

- Je ne compte pas. Je ne suis pas censé devenir roi.

- Ne parle surtout pas comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es un ami, un des seuls qui me parle comme tu le fais. Un des seuls qui me conseille comme il le faut. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? S'écria Merlin alors que le prince s'asseyait à côté de lui et le prenait dans ces bras.

- Je te réconforte. Tu es mort de froid. Et je t'interdit de mourir avant moi.

- Arthur...

- Tais-toi, Merlin. Tu dois garder tes forces.

- Je croyais que vous me détestiez.

- Non. J'ai réagit violemment, et je n'aurais jamais dût agir comme je l'ai fais. Jamais je ne pourrais te détester.

- Je suis incapable de vous protéger. Je ne vous mérite pas.

- D'après ce que m'ont dit Gaius et Lancelot, c'est plutôt moi qui ne te mérite pas. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir.

- Vous ferez un grand roi. Plus grand que n'importe lequel avant vous.

Incapable de résister, Arthur se rapprocha et l'embrassa doucement. C'était un baiser plein de tendresse, plein de réconfort. Il finit par s'éloigner un peu mais Merlin lui sauta littéralement dessus. Et ce second baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier. Il était plus exigeant, plus entreprenant. Beaucoup plus charnel. Quand Arthur sentit la main du sorcier passer sous sa chemise, il l'arrêta quelques instants.

- Merlin, ça pourrait nous tuer. La marée monte.

- Au point où on en est, je ne crois pas qu'on risque grand-chose.

- Ça pourrait _te_ tuer. Tu es gravement blessé.

- Je préfère mourir dans vos bras que noyer dans un lieu inconnu.

Arthur acquiesça et ils reprirent où ils s'étaient arrêter. Merlin perdant la tête aussi bien à cause des caresses du prince que de sa blessure à la tête et du froid de l'eau de mer qui s'insinuait en lui, Arthur prit rapidement les choses en main. Il se montra doux et attentif et ils hurlèrent de concert quand l'extase les prit soudain. Merlin perdit alors complètement connaissance.

Plongé dans le cou du sorcier qui avait du mal à respirer, Arthur sentait l'eau monter autour d'eux. Le bruit des vagues en devenait presque entêtant. Et sans un gémissement de douleur du brun, il n'aurait sans doute jamais entendu les bruits venant d'au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Au secours ! Nous sommes coincés dans la grotte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merlin remua doucement dans les draps. Il commença à se réveiller, tranquillement d'abord. Puis brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas mort, ni dans une grotte glaciale et humide, mais bel et bien dans un lit chaud et douillet. Enfin, tous les lits allaient lui paraitre chaud et douillet pendant un moment.

- Merlin ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

- Arthur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes à Sirac, dans le royaume de Cenred. Quoique Cenred est mort, alors je ne sais pas si on peut continuer à l'appeler comme ça. En tout cas, Ivanna et Maric nous hébergent le temps que tu ailles mieux.

- Mais comment ?

- La grotte avait une entrée naturelle, mais elle était trop haute pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Même avec l'eau qui montait. Ils sont passés près de la grotte et ils nous ont trouvé.

- Si le prince n'avait pas crié, nous ne vous aurions pas vu, enchaina une jeune femme en entrant dans la chambre. Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin réveiller, Merlin. Je suis Ivanna.

- Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

- Plus d'une semaine.

- Pardon ? Mais Arthur, vous auriez dût rentrer. Votre père doit vous chercher partout. Et qui sait ce qu'à pu faire Morgana.

- Merlin, il est hors de question que je rentre sans toi.

- Maric est un peu sorcier. Il vous a soigné mais vous avez encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver votre forme.

- Mais il faut qu'on retourne à Camelot.

- Oui, Merlin, on va retourner à Camelot, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. J'ai besoin de toi en forme. Et pas seulement pour vaincre Morgana.

- Si votre père apprend ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte, il aura encore plus de raison de me tuer.

- Vu qu'il veut déjà ta mort, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

- Mais...

- Ivanna, vous pourriez nous laisser seuls un moment. Je dois parler avec lui.

- Pas de problème. Je serais sur la plage si vous me chercher.

- Merlin, reprit-il une fois la jeune femme partie, je voulais savoir une chose. Ça signifiait quelque chose pour toi ou...

- Bien sûr, Arthur. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu sous-entendre en vous contredisant. C'est juste que ça me fait peur. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas mon père. Si un Pendragon ne me succède pas, je n'en ferais pas un drame. Gwen et Lancelot vont très bien ensemble et ils ont toutes les qualités qu'il faut. Rassuré ?

- Et les autres ?

- Dans l'immédiat, c'est toi qui m'importe. On verra ce que pensent les autres quand on rentrera.

- Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

- J'essaye de m'éloigner de l'influence de mon père. Et je préfère philosopher tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe à Camelot. Ce qui ne fait pas tant de jours que ça.

- D'accord.

- Tu ne cherches pas beaucoup à contrer mes arguments.

- Vous n'êtes pas content, en plus ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, mais je t'ai connu plus hésitant, et ayant un avis, surtout.

- J'ai besoin de quelques jours de vacances.

- Je crois que ces prochains jours vont être délicieux, sourit Arthur en l'embrassant.

Merlin avait vaguement voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais il avait besoin de repos, et de vacances. Même s'il ne passait que deux jours chez Ivanna et Maric, ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Si tant est qu'Arthur ne tente pas de l'étouffer.

Le jour de son réveil, Arthur et Maric lui interdirent de sortir du lit. Même si l'homme l'avait soigné, il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour tenir debout, selon lui. Au regard que lui avait jeté Ivanna, le sorcier comprit que son mari était tout le temps comme ça et que vu l'admiration qu'il vouait au talent de Merlin, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu faire usage de la magie, le brun se pensait tout à fait capable de tenir sur ces deux pieds et de courir après le prince. Mais ni lui, ni le prince, n'en démordu. Merlin ne se lèverai pas avant le lendemain matin. Le sorcier en profita pour préparer une petite vengeance.

Le lendemain matin, donc, et avec l'aide d'Ivanna, Merlin se leva en catimini de son lit, passa prudemment au-dessus du prince qui dormait par terre (pour ne pas blesser le brun durant son sommeil, avait-il dit) et sortit de la maison pour aller faire un petit tour sur la plage en compagnie de la jeune femme. Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent en criant de la maison, cherchant désespérément les deux disparus qui riaient derrière un rocher. Le prince fut le premier à les trouver.

- Toi ! Tu nous as désobéit. Encore.

- Maric avait dit ce matin. Et il est très doué, je vais très bien.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes partis tous les deux, d'abord ?

- Je ne connais pas la région, j'aurais pu me perdre en voulant me cacher. Et j'ai le droit de discuter avec qui je veux, sir.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. J'aimerais seulement en être informé.

- J'ai le droit, sans avoir besoin de vous le dire. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être jaloux, Arthur.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Si, vous l'êtes. Sir, commenta Ivanna.

- Est-ce que je pourrais parler seul avec Merlin, s'il vous plait...

- Encore ?

- Votre mari vous cherche et il ne faudrait pas lui faire plus peur.

- Ne vous inquiété pas, Merlin. Je crois qu'il a simplement eu très peur pour vous.

- Ivanna, s'il vous plait.

- Arthur, arrêtez maintenant. Vous l'avez déjà renvoyer hier.

- Elle a raison, j'ai eu très peur pour toi.

- Il ne faut pas vous arrêter aux évènements de cette semaine. En tant normal, je m'en sors bien mieux que ça. Mais là, je suis tomber, sur vous, puis Léon m'a assommé avec une lourde branche moins de deux minutes après. J'ai passé une nuit sans soins, j'ai dût faire de la magie que je n'avais jamais utilisé pour ne pas finir brûlé et je vous aies sauver la vie, encore. Tout ça, en moins de deux jours. Même pour moi, ça fait beaucoup.

- Tu as oublié que tu es presque mort de froid.

- Je ne pouvais pas mourir de froid, vous étiez là pour me réchauffer.

- Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans la chambre, j'ai eu peur que tu sois parti.

- Je ne partirais pas sans vous, sir. Jamais. Et je suis tout à fait heureux de ce qui est en train d'arriver entre nous. Mais ne m'empêcher pas de voir mes amis, quand j'en ai envie, et avec qui j'ai envie. Je peux déjà vous promettre que je n'irais pas voir ailleurs.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je vous suis à jamais fidèle, Arthur. Et cela a toujours été ainsi, même avant la grotte.

- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps d'appeler notre première nuit d'amour « la grotte » ?

- Eh bien, aussi agréable que fut le moment, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir pu en profiter pleinement.

Arthur ne répondit pas, mais se rapprocha doucement du sorcier. Ce dernier avait une très nette idée des intentions du prince et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'en empêcher pour le moment.

Arthur fit profiter de ces talents à Merlin deux fois, et ils étaient maintenant allongés dans un coin reculer de la plage. Le prince regardait tranquillement son amant dormir, se sentant lui aussi un peu gagner par le sommeil. Mais c'était sans compter sur le réveil impromptu du jeune homme qui réquisitionnait actuellement son torse. Merlin avait en effet décider de le chatouiller.

- Merlin, arrête. Je te trouve bien en forme pour quelqu'un qui était en train de mourir, il y a encore quelques jours.

- Arthur...

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire.

- Et vous savez que j'ai raison. Je vais bien. Il faut retourner à Camelot. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir fait le moindre mal à Morgana.

- Je le sais bien ça. Mais crois-moi, j'ai rarement eu des moments d'oubli total comme celui-là, alors j'espérais juste en profiter un peu plus. La dernière fois, c'était avec Guenièvre et cela a été un peu écourter.

- Guenièvre ! s'écria Merlin en se mordant les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Mon père lui a bien fait savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun espoirs. Et nous lui expliquerons. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. Et puis, je lui réserve une place qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser. Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs.

- Je suis déjà votre valet !

- Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas le rester ? J'ai bien vu comment Maric te vénère alors même que tu es à moitié mort. Et je n'ai peut-être aucunes notions de magie, mais je sais quand même remarquer quand quelqu'un est puissant.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Tu venais à peine de te réveiller, tu étais déjà à moitié mort, et tu as quand même réussit à nous envoyer tous les deux dans un coin reculé du royaume de Cenred. Tout ça avec un pouvoir que tu ne maîtrises pas tout à fait. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ça sera le cas ? C'est pourquoi tu seras officiellement le sorcier du roi.

- Votre père veut toujours ma mort. Je suis sûr que le bucher est toujours à sa place.

- Quand nous serons de retour à Camelot, je prendrais le trône.

- Uther ne vous laissera pas faire.

- Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Et avant que tu ne dises autre chose, je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Enfin, pas que pour toi. Il n'a aucun respect pour mes chevaliers, il a toujours traité Guenièvre comme une vulgaire servante, il fait brûler la moindre personne qu'il suspect d'être sorcier, y compris Gaius et il s'occupe de moins en moins de préoccupation du peuple.

- Je pense que l'attitude de Morgana vient en partit du comportement d'Uther aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, il n'a pas cessé de vous répéter que la magie était mauvaise, qu'elle corrompait et que la moindre trace de magie était puni par la mort. Et il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il était son père. Il lui a toujours fait croire qu'elle était simplement sa pupille et qu'elle n'aurait jamais le droit de demander le trône. C'est pour ça qu'elle vous déteste. Pour elle, vous avez toujours été le fils préféré, celui qui a tout, y compris l'amour d'un père.

- J'avais oublier que parfois, tu n'étais pas idiot. Aïe.

- Arrêtez de me traiter d'idiot. On rentre ?

- Tu es vraiment inquiet à ce que je vois. On va rentrer, mais il faut d'abord aller dire au revoir à Ivanna et Maric.

La séparation ne dura pas longtemps. Ivanna tenta de les convaincre de rester une journée de plus, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Ils leur faudrait quelques jours pour rejoindre Camelot et ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il s'y passait, ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps.

Bien que tous les deux inquiets, ils trouvèrent quand même le moyen de se chamailler sur le chemin. Arthur ne cessait de poser des questions, soit sur la magie, soit sur Merlin, les deux n'étant pas tellement éloignés, et le sorcier ne cessait de répéter qu'il ferait un roi stupide, borné, incompétent et gros. Et quand ils ne parlaient pas continuellement, ils faisaient l'amour derrière un buisson, assez loin de la route, et avec toute la passion que l'inquiétude n'avait pas encore enlevé.

Ils étaient encore en train de se chamailler quand ils arrivèrent en vu de Camelot. Et quand ils virent les paysans travailler dans les champs, ils s'arrêtèrent tout de suite. Personne ne semblaient effrayé ou affamé. Ils semblaient juste un peu inquiet. Personne ne remarqua leur arrivé. Par contre, quand ils entrèrent dans la cour du château, ils trouvèrent Gaius et Gwen, qui les virent immédiatement.

- Sir !

- Merlin !

Gwen se permit de faire une tendre accolade à Arthur tandis que Gaius prenait littéralement son presque fils dans les bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Merlin. Où est Morgana ?

- Morgana ? Mais tu l'as fais fuir, s'exclama Gwen.

- Oui. Elle s'est enfuit après que tu te sois interposé entre elle et Arthur. Juste après que vous aillez disparu. Où étiez-vous d'ailleurs ? Et comment est-ce que ta tête a-t-elle guéri.

- C'est une longue histoire. Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle s'est enfuie ?

- Oui. Elle a simplement dit qu'elle te tuerait pour ce que tu venais de faire.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais.

- Tu vois, Merlin. Ce n'était pas le peine de t'inquiéter pour si peu. Et maintenant, elle te déteste plus que moi. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Pour vous, vous voulez dire. Gaius, où sont les chevaliers ?

- C'est vrai, ça. Où sont mes chevaliers ?

- Uther a perdu la tête, je crois. Il a fait prisonniers vos chevaliers et je crois qu'il a l'intention de les faire exécuter. Lancelot et Léon sont les seuls qui ont réussis à s'échapper.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'eux. Où sont-ils ?

- Léon est chez moi et Lancelot chez Guenièvre.

- Chez Guenièvre ?

- Arthur, voulez-vous que j'aille libérer les autres ? Demanda Merlin avec une petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Oui, je pourrais avoir besoin d'eux aussi.

- Parce que si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'eux, vous les laisseriez en prison ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, idiot. Vas les chercher et retrouve nous chez Gaius. Guenièvre, pourrais-tu dire à Lancelot de nous rejoindre ?

Etant plus un ordre qu'une demande, la jeune femme partie directement chez elle. Arthur suivit Gaius tandis que Merlin allait aux cachots. Il dût assommer quelques gardes qui refusaient de le laisser passer. Mais en même temps, il était toujours condamné à brûler. Gwaine lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, trop heureux de revoir son meilleur ami en bonne santé et en entier. Les autres se montrèrent un peu plus réservés.

Ils retournèrent sans encombres chez Gaius où ils arrivèrent en même temps que Lancelot. Ce dernier fit également une accolade au sorcier. Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'Arthur les emmenait déjà dans la salle du trône. Uther se leva en voyant son fils arriver. Il déchanta vite en voyant ces chevaliers et le sorcier entrer à sa suite.

- Gardes, saisissez-les ! Et tuez le sorcier !

- NON ! Ne bougez pas, ou c'est moi qui vous tue.

- Arthur, que signifie ceci ?

- Je suis venu vous annoncer que je prenais votre succession, aujourd'hui !

- Toi, roi ? Tu es loin d'être prêt.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas prêt, mais vous, vous n'êtes plus apte à gouverner.

- Et tu as l'intention de te faire conseiller par un sorcier ? Pauvre fou.

- Ce sorcier, comme vous dîtes, m'a sauvé la vie...

- Tu as disparu pendant une semaine ! A cause de lui !

- ... et vous êtes aveugle face aux atrocités de Morgana. C'est une sorcière. Comment voulez-vous la vaincre si vous n'utilisez pas les mêmes armes qu'elle ? Seriez-vous seulement de levez la main sur elle, même après ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

- Bien sûr que non ?

- Même en sachant que c'est une sorcière ? Père, laissez-moi vous remplacer ! Vous savez que je peux le faire. J'aimerais ne pas à devoir prendre le trône de force.

- Je ne veux pas de sorcier dans mon château !

- Je vous aie déjà sauvé la vie, commenta Merlin. Plusieurs fois, en plus.

- Silence, sorcier !

- Vous allez lui parler sous un autre ton. Vous ne le toucherez pas tant que je serais là !

- Alors, je ne te laisserais pas le trône !

- Et si vous demandiez au peuple, proposa soudain Léon. Et aux chevaliers ? Peut-être qu'ils pensent comme le prince. Je veux dire, peut-être est-il temps de laisser la place aux jeunes.

- Le peuple aime Arthur. Je sais déjà ce qu'il dira.

- Malgré toute l'aversion que je peux éprouver pour vous, je sais qu'il vous arrive de faire les bons choix, dit soudain Merlin. Depuis que Morgana a révélé sa vraie nature, vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même. Vous avez fait des choix terribles pour les chevaliers, le peuple et même pour Arthur. Vous devriez peut-être abandonné le pouvoir à Arthur tant que les gens ne vous détestent pas. Et je pense que vous avez pu remarquer que je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal.

- Ça commençait si bien, Merlin, sourit discrètement Gwaine près de lui. Je crois que la dernière phrase était en trop.

- Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Tu es un sorcier, et les sorciers mentent. Toi-même, tu nous as cacher ta nature pendant toutes ces années.

- Mon seigneur, vous m'auriez tué dans la minute où je vous aurais révélé mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis à Camelot que pour protéger Arthur. Et je crois avoir toujours été digne de la confiance que vous avez déjà pu m'accorder.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Arthur.

- Cela ne regarde que le roi et moi, mon Prince. Je serais vraiment idiot de le trahir maintenant. Et vous Uther, n'oubliez ce que j'ai fais pour vous sauver la vie ! Parce que votre mort aurait depuis longtemps facilité la mienne.

- Je...laissez-moi seul avec mon fils !

- Mais... commença Arthur.

- Arthur, nous devons parler.

- Arthur, nous ne serons pas loin, promit Lancelot.

- D'accord. Allez-y. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister pour rester, Gwaine. On ne va pas s'entre-tuer.

- Ça a déjà failli arriver, commenta simplement le sorcier.

- Merlin. Sort d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne change d'avis à ton sujet. Et vas chercher Guenièvre et Gaius. Je dois leur parler.

- Je croyais que je n'étais plus votre valet ?

- Je ne suis pas encore roi !

- Je me disais aussi, ça cache quelque chose. Vous ne voulez pas que je cure les écuries, vous fasse un bain et polisse votre armure, tant que j'y suis.

- C'est proposé si gentiment. Maintenant, dehors !

Merlin marmonna dans sa barbe et sortit en compagnie des autres. Pris en pitié par les chevaliers, Gwaine se proposa d'aller chercher les deux autres, tandis qu'Elyan lui dit qu'il s'occuperait de l'écurie et Léon de l'armure. Merlin accepta qu'on aille chercher son tuteur et la jeune femme à sa place, mais alla faire lui-même les corvées qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de proposer au prince. Ce dernier sortit une petite heure plus tard et sembla sincèrement surpris que le jeune homme l'ai prit au pied de la lettre. Il le retrouva en train de chauffer son bain et polir son armure. Les deux en même temps.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Eh bien, je fais chauffer votre bain et je polis votre armure.

- Tu n'avais pas à le faire.

- Vous me l'avez ordonné !

- J'étais en colère et tu as dit ça devant mon père. Je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire tant que je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait me dire. J'ai pensé que tu aurais compris.

- Eh bien, moi aussi, j'étais en colère. Et vos chevaliers l'ont pris pour mot, eux aussi. Ils se sont tous proposés de le faire à ma place.

- Qui as-tu envoyer aux écuries ?

- Personne. J'y suis aller moi-même. Vous avez parler à Gaius et Gwen.

- Non. Comme tu n'étais pas là, je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Je vous aie perturber, peut-être.

- Tu oses dire ça dans ma chambre, en étant assis sur mon lit.

- C'est que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'essayer. Et je crois que vous devez vous faire pardonner.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai pris votre défense auprès de votre père.

- Il faudra que tu me dises ce secret que tu as avec mon père.

- Non. Je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer par lui.

- Et par moi, alors ?

- Arthur, c'est bien la seule chose que je vous cacherais et si vous y tenez tant, je vous le dirais quand il sera mort. S'il ne vous le dit pas avant.

- D'accord. Tu veux essayer mon lit, alors.

Arthur ne laissa pas le temps au sorcier de répondre et fondit sur lui. La nuit arrivant, ils ne quittèrent pas la chambre avant le lendemain matin.

Ce n'est qu'au levé du jour que le prince prévint le sorcier que son père avait cédé. Son couronnement aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Il finit également par lui dire que Guenièvre deviendrait quand même reine. Merlin eut un peu peur sur le coup, mais Arthur le rassura vite. Il avait l'intention de mettre la jeune femme dans la confidence de leur relation, mais seulement elle, et peut-être les chevaliers, s'il l'estimait nécessaire. Mais pour protéger le royaume, leurs vies respectives et l'esprit d'Uther, le futur roi pensait qu'ils devaient garder leur relation secrète. Personne ne saurait que l'enfant que Guenièvre porterait un jour serait celui d'un autre, de Lancelot, probablement. Merlin fit la moue quelques instants, puis finit par penser que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrassé de Morgana et Morgause et ils pourraient enfin vivre tranquillement, tous les deux. Mais ça, il le dirait pas tout de suite à Arthur.

- Vous croyez qu'elle sera d'accord ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'elle le sera, sinon, nous auront tous les deux des problèmes.

- Je sais. Euh, pourquoi j'aurais des problèmes, moi ?

- Je suis censé avoir un héritier. Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas rester ensemble.

- Eh bien dans l'immédiat, je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive.

- C'est pourquoi on doit parler à Guenièvre. Et il faut mettre Gaius dans la confidence aussi.

- Je sais. Il est souvent dans les confidences des gens hauts placés.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Votre père lui fait déjà confiance. Et ça ne servira à rien de le menacer, il nous vous confiera jamais ce qu'ils se sont dit.

- Parce qu'il te les a dit à toi ?

- Non ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il vous les dira encore moins.

- D'accord. On va arrêter cette conversation avant que je ne vous arrête, toi et Gaius, pour trahison envers _ma_ couronne. J'aimerais que cette conversation reste privée. Tu sais faire quelque chose pour être sûr que personne ne nous entendra.

- Il faut que je regarde dans le livre que Gaius m'a donné, mais je devrais trouver facilement.

- Je croyais que tu étais né avec ta magie ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis né avec que je sais tout le temps comment l'utiliser. La magie ne se résume pas simplement à claquer des doigts en pensant à ce qu'on veut.

- Je ne suis pas tenu au courant de ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas le peine de me faire la morale pour ça. Il faut qu'on rejoigne mon père. Il veut faire une annonce publique comme quoi il me laisse le trône. Après, on parlera à Gaius et Guenièvre.

- Comme vous voulez. C'est vous le futur roi.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence, Arthur refusant d'abord que le sorcier l'aide, puis se laissa faire devant l'insistance de ce dernier. Puis, le futur roi se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna puis découvrir Merlin en train de ranger. Il fut d'abord tenter de le traiter d'idiot mais une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Merlin, je pourrais te poser une question ?

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne ferais pas ça. D'abord, je ne sais même pas comment on fait et même si je le savais, je ne le ferais pas !

- Euh, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Vous ne vouliez pas me demander si je connaissais un sort pour obliger Gaius et Gwen de nous obéir ?

- Non, et ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit, Merlin. Pourquoi me crois-tu capable de te demander une chose pareille ?

- C'est Uther qui vous a éduqué.

- Mais tu me connais mieux que ça, quand même.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé ça de vous, sir.

- Je peux en revenir à ma question, alors ? Dit Arthur en faisant la moue. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir habiter avec moi.

- Déjà ?

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je suis un peu vexé, là !

- C'est que...On ne peut pas dire que nous ayons eu une relation très longue.

- Merlin, nous passons nos journées ensembles. Il n'y a que le soir que tu retrouves Gaius. Vu la motivation que tu mets à ranger la chambre alors qu'officiellement, tu n'es plus mon valet, je me dis que tu voudrais peut-être venir ici. Mais si tu ne veux pas...

- Vous voulez que je reste avec vous pour ne pas chercher un autre valet.

- Parce que tu accepterais qu'un autre que toi m'habilles ?

- Sûrement pas.

- La question est donc réglé. Tu restes avec moi.

- Avec plaisir. Mais je ne vous apporterais plus le petit déjeuné.

- Merlin, si tu vis ici, il va falloir respecter certaines règles. Et la première, c'est d'arrêter de me vouvoyer. Maintenant, tu poses ce drap et tu viens. Mon père va s'impatienter.

- Mais...

- Merlin ...

- Tais-toi ?

- Tu as tout compris.

Le sorcier s'approcha de la porte en abandonnant le drap en question au sol. Occupé à le regarder tomber, il ne vit pas Arthur s'approcher et le prendre dans ces bras. En entendant Arthur le remercier d'être là, Merlin ne résista pas et l'embrassa. Après être rester un moment comme ça, ils finirent par se séparer et rejoindre Uther.

Le futur ancien roi regarda Merlin avec un air suspicieux et presque méchant, mais il ne dit quand à sa présence après d'Arthur. Gaius était également là, et souffla de soulagement en voyant que Merlin n'avait finalement déserté durant la nuit. Arthur envoya un garde chercher Guenièvre et alla avec son père sur le balcon. Gaius, Merlin et une bonne partie des chevaliers d'Arthur assistèrent à la déclaration depuis la salle du trône. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Arthur renvoya tout le monde de la salle, hormis Merlin, Gaius et Gwen. Cette dernière protesta un peu.

- Mais, sir, il faut que j'aide à la préparation de votre couronnement.

- Non. J'ai prévu autre chose pour toi. Mais je veux d'abord savoir si j'ai votre loyauté à tous les deux, quoique je dise, ou que je fasse ?

- Si cela devait mettre le royaume en danger, je ne vous suivrait pas, sir, annonça Gaius.

- Moi non plus. Mais ma loyauté est vôtre, vous le savez, dit Guenièvre.

- Et la mienne aussi, évidemment.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Et il est rassurant de voir que vous ne me suivrez pas aveuglement.

- Pas comme certains, dit Gaius en regardant Merlin.

- Je ne le suis pas aveuglement, démentit le jeune homme. Sinon, je serais mort depuis longtemps.

- Ah bon ? C'est encore un de tes secrets ou j'aurais le droit d'être au courant.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton père. Je n'ai aucunes raisons de te le cacher. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment dans parler.

- Merlin ! S'écria Gaius devant l'insolence de son jeune protégé.

- Ce n'est rien, Gaius. Je crois qu'il va falloir vous y habituer. C'est d'ailleurs l'objet de cette réunion.

- L'insolence de Merlin ? S'étonna le médecin.

- Non. Comment vous dire ça ? Merlin et moi sommes en quelque sorte ensemble.

- Ensemble ? se demandèrent leurs deux amis.

- En quelque sorte ? Nota Merlin.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est simple à dire, toi, s'emporta Arthur.

- Oui.

- Alors dis le !

- Nous sommes en couple !

- En couple ? s'écrièrent les deux autres.

- C'est ce genre de réaction que je voulais éviter.

- Non, sir, ne vous méprenez pas sur notre réaction, lui dit Gaius. Nous ne sommes pas choqués, juste...

- Surpris.

- Je suis désolé, Guenièvre. Je sais que tu avais quelques espoirs, dit Merlin.

- Ne t'excuses pas, Merlin. Je ne veux que votre bonheur à tous les deux, et je connais quelqu'un qui serait ravi de faire le mien.

- Arthur, cette annonce n'a pas l'air d'être l'objet principal de cette réunion.

- En effet. Vous comprendrez que pour la sécurité de Camelot, la mienne et celle de Merlin, notre relation doit rester secrète. C'est pourquoi, et je suis vraiment navré de te demander ça, Guenièvre, je souhaiterais que tu te maries avec moi et que tu joues le rôle de ma femme.

- Mais, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis qu'une servante, et je ne veux pas faire ça à Merlin. Et les gens me détesterons quand ils verront que je ne vous donne pas de descendants.

- Le fait que tu sois servante lui passe par dessus la tête depuis bien longtemps, sourit Merlin. Et on ne te demande pas de faire veux d'abstinence, juste de jouer la comédie pour le peuple. En privé, tu pourras toujours faire ce que tu veux avec Lancelot.

- Merlin, laisse-moi parler. Je sais qu'il y aura beaucoup de réunions et visites publiques, mais je ne veux pas t'enlever ta vie privée. Et tu n'auras pas à craindre que le peuple te déteste parce que tu ne m'a pas donner de descendance. Ton fils ou ta fille me succédera.

- Pardon ? Mais, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

- Il n'y a aucunes lois stipulants qu'un Pendragon doit gouverner. Je mettrais les chevaliers dans la confidence très prochainement, mais j'en parlerais d'abord avec Lancelot.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est surprenant, et très honorant.

- Si tu acceptais, nous serions tous les deux honorés. N'est-ce pas, Merlin ?

- Evidemment.

- Sir, vous comprendrez que je dois réfléchir avant de prendre une décision pareille.

- Bien sûr. Je sais que le pouvoir ne t'a jamais vraiment attiré. C'est aussi pourquoi je te le demande. J'ai également une demande à vous soumettre, Gaius. Mais elle est beaucoup moins...

- Incongrue !

- Merlin !

- C'est toi qui a voulu que je sois ton conseiller.

- Je sens que je pourrais le regretter. Gaius, maintenant que le roi aura son sorcier officiel, je n'aurais aucunes crédibilités à maintenir les lois de mon père en ce qui concerne la magie. J'aimerais cependant qu'elle soit réglementé. Merlin se chargera de faire appliquer les règles, mais il m'a dit que vous étiez sûrement le plus à même de les écrire et de le mettre en place. Comment tu as dis, déjà ?

- Que Gaius était plus sage et avisé que moi, dit Merlin en lui lançant un regard noir.

- C'est ce que tu as dit. Vous êtes d'accord, Gaius ?

- Bien sûr. Je m'en chargerais dès que les préparatifs seront finis.

- Bien. Vous direz à Lancelot que je veux le voir. Et ce n'est pas la peine de lui en parler avant. Je préfère le faire moi-même.

- D'accord, sir. Bonne journée, sir.

- Gwen, il faudra arrêter avec les sirs.

- Merlin a raison. Et ne parle avant moi, toi.

- D'accord... sir !

Arthur sauta prestement sur Merlin qui esquiva de justesse en reculant précipitamment. Voyant le futur roi le poursuivre, il couru à l'autre bout de la pièce. Guenièvre jeta un coup d'œil interloqué à Gaius.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ces deux. Comme s'ils ne le faisaient déjà pas assez.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et ils sortirent de la pièce pour laisser les deux hommes à leurs occupations. Lorsqu'ils prévinrent Lancelot, ils incitèrent bien sur le fait qu'il devait absolument attendre qu'Arthur lui dise d'entrer. Gaius se promit également de rappeler à son protégé qu'il devait rester concentrer sur Morgana et Morgause.

* * *

><p>Alors, des tomates ou des fleurs ? J'accepte les deux...<p>

Je préfère prévenir tout de suite. Il n'y a aucune suite de prévu. Se situant quelque part après la saison 3, une fois la saison 4 commencée, je ne pourrais plus écrire de suite. Les faits ne colleraient plus.


End file.
